ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaidan
Kaidan '''grew up on the streets with his friends Masano and Raina. The trio grew up calling themselves "freaks" and began scheming to steal in order to provide for themselves. Later Calvin Zabo found the trio and took them in. He told them the truth of Raina's grandmothers stories. That they were Mutants and that the only way to achieve evolution which would unlock their genetic potential. When they reached adulthood the trio broke up on their paths to find terrigen crystals. While Raina went out on her own, Masano and Kaidan stayed together. Together the duo found an ancient island where they could perhaps find the keys to evolution. While they investigated the island they were attacked by reptilian creatures and would have been killed if it weren't for the High Evolutionary who saved them. He then took them to his fortress where he did a DNA scan on the two, it was later revealed that they were indeed Mutants. Masano and Kaidan later agreed to undergo a experiment that could access terrigenesis, with the knowledge the High Evolutionary got from the success of the twins experiments, as well as the reptilian venom in their blood streams, the duo were later transformed into Reptilian Mutants. While Kaidan received telepathy and many of the same attributes as Masano, Masano was given a set of wings. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Telepathy: can read minds and project his thoughts into other minds within a vast, radius. ** Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around her as well. ** Psychic Shadow: ability to mask himslef and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself. ** Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. ** Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as his own. ** Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. ** Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. ** Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. ** Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. ** Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Category:Villains Category:Ani-Men Category:Mutants